Sobre anjos, demônios e jantares no Ritz
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Crowley e Aziraphale / Crowley/Aziraphale
1. Para Sempre

**1. Para Sempre**

Não havia planos para o que aconteceria depois do apocalipse no céu e no inferno, quer dizer haviam mas se baseavam na premissa de um deles ter vencido e não a Terra como havia sido o caso, pelo jeito iria continuar tudo do mesmo jeito para sempre. Para sempre Crowley e Aziraphale vivendo na Terra espalhando pequenos atos de maldade e bondade respectivamente. Para sempre vivendo segundo o Acordo. Para sempre livrarias, filmes, músicas do Queen, viagens de carro e jantares no Ritz. Para sempre juntos. Para sempre não soava tão mal assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Exceção

**2. Exceção**

Apesar (e talvez um pouco por causa) de Crowley outrora ter sido um anjo ele não hesitava por nenhum momento em afirmar que todos os anjos eram uns babacas. E o mesmo valia para Aziraphale quanto a demônios. Mas toda vez que diziam isso acabavam sempre acrescentando mental mente a frase "exceto o meu".

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Escolha

**3. Escolha**

"Anjo para de fazer essa cara, não é como se eu estivesse perguntando quais cinco partes do corpo você menos gostaria de perder. Eu só estou perguntando se você só pudesse ler cinco livros por toda a eternidade quais você levaria"

"Das cinco partes do corpo seria fácil. A dos livros está no mesmo nível de escolha de sofia, e pra começar porque você me proporia um universo tão terrível em que tal escolha tenha que ser feita"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Descoberta

**4. Descoberta**

Naquele momento Aziraphale descobriu que mil sermões com palavras como dever, céu e inferno pareciam vazios quando comparados com a sensação de ter os lábios de Crowley contra os seus.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Lembranças

**5. Lembranças**

Crowley não se lembra de como era ser um anjo, quando caiu e se tornou um demônio ele ainda tinha conhecimento mas todas as memórias se esvaíram de sua mente, mas no entanto Aziraphale ainda se lembra e as vezes lhe conta histórias de como eles costumavam voar juntos pelos portões do céu.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Bom

**6. Bom**

O mais estranho para Crowley não era Aziraphale o olhar como se houvesse algo de bom nele afinal até onde sabia não era tão incomum assim anjos terem uma certa ingenuidade com relação a natureza dos outros. O que era realmente estranho era o fato dele conseguir fazer com que Crowley quisesse que fosse verdade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Século Quatorze

**7. Século Quatorze**

Crowley não sabia disso mas o século quatorze também havia sido o mais entediante para Aziraphale, não tanto pelos seus eventos e costumes mas sim porque foi durante esse período que menos interagiu com Crowley em sua existência.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Péssimo

**8. Péssimo  
><strong>

O único ódio realmente esperado de um anjo era aquele por demônios. Aziraphale sempre havia sido um péssimo anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Dança

**9. Dança**

Mesmo com o céu tendo os melhores coreógrafos anjos eram uma negação em termos de dança, ou pelo menos o anjo que Crowley tinha contato era. Mas mesmo assim Crowley as vezes insistia que Aziraphale dançasse com ele, ele gostava de observar o rosto concentrado do anjo de perto, tentando e falhando em conseguir se mover com o ritmo da música e até achava uma certa graça em seus passos desajeitados.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Problemas

**10. Problemas**

Crowley já sabia que haveria alguns problemas em namorar um anjo, mas nunca antecipou que um deles seria se sentir excluído por as vezes Aziraphale ter mais interesse em seus livros no que nele. Aziraphale no entanto desde o inicio conseguiu antecipar que talvez ele viesse a ter um problema similar com relação ao Bentley.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Oblivious

**Oblivious **

"Desde o começo ? Sério ?" Aziraphale perguntou um tanto incrédulo.

"Yep" Crowley respondeu mais casualmente do que Aziraphale considerou apropriado. "É tão chocante assim saber a extensão dos seus encantos anjo ?"

"Não é isso"

"Oque é então ?"

"Seis mil anos parece muito tempo para não perceber que alguém está apaixonado por você"

"Não se preocupe, eu sempre soube que você era meio lento"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
